Finding Mr Right
by OliviaKat
Summary: AU Bricole fic - Nicole is the new editor at Bella. Will her search for the most eligibile bachelor story lead to true love or a broken heart?
1. Default Chapter

When his picture crossed her desk the first time, Nicole Walker lifted the glossy paper carefully and examined the chiseled features of this infamous man. She had only been town a few weeks when she had heard about him from one of her gossiping co-workers, but that did not help her shock at seeing him for the first time. As the new editor of Bella, her first assignment was to pick the top five bachelors in Salem, profiling each of them and choosing one for a cover story. It was a fluff piece and she knew it, far from the hard hitting journalism that had interested her in the field. However, that did not matter. She was finally an editor with her own office and nameplate on the door. It was going to take some getting used to, but she was more than willing to try. Taking another glance at the snapshot, she had to smile. There was something endearing about him that made a woman want to get to know him. The twinkle in his eye caught her attention, an expression like he was sharing a secret only with her.

Brady Victor Black was hardly a typical man by Salem standards, but that did not make him any less desirable to the single women in the small Midwestern town. He was the consummate bachelor, enjoying driving in his jeep with the top down, wearing flannel, and working out to the blaring rock tunes on his stereo. There was a softer side to him too, a side that was tender and sensitive, still a little boy mourning the loss of his mother at such a young age. He was a young man who enjoyed music, theater, and art, but also a man who could hold his own in any boardroom, wowing many of his adversaries. It did not hurt that he was handsome, striking with his sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His family's money helped too, making him one of the richest citizens that Salem had ever seen. That also made him all the more desirable to the young women searching for Mr. Right.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Mimi Lockhart asked as she placed a file folder on her boss's desk. "Coffee? Hot chocolate?" The recent college graduate was eager to please and full of energy at the prospect of her new job. Dressed in a brand new business suit, she had been pampering Nicole since being hired.

"I'm fine, Mimi," Nicole answered lightly, pointing to a cup of steaming coffee still sitting on her desk. "You don't have to do all this. I hired you to help me write, not to be my waitress."

"I'm sorry," Mimi said in a rush. "It's just that I never dreamed that I would get a job working for Bella right out of college. Of course I dreamed it, but for to actually happen."

Nicole laughed, remembering how eager she had been herself at her first job. The truth was that it was nothing like this. She had been a receptionist for a small weekly paper. The only writing she ever did was typing up the classified ads or the obituaries. Mimi had talent though, something that Nicole had not overlooked. Despite the young woman's lack of experience, she knew that Mimi would succeed in the business. "Mimi, it's just a job. Remember that. Also remember that we have that benefit to go to tonight."

Mimi's eyes lit up with excitement to hear her boss mention the Toscano foundation ball, an annual charity event that was only for the elite society of Salem. As a girl from one of the poorer neighborhoods, Mimi had never been to it before. However, she had hung on every detail that her over privileged best friend, Belle Black told her. She had already picked out a dress, spending the last of her graduation money on the slinky black number. "I can't wait."

Nicole nodded absently as she picked up the photo again, holding it out to Mimi. "Is he one of our candidates for the top bachelors?" she asked.

Snatching the picture out of her boss's hand, Mimi squealed with utter delight. "He's more than just a candidate," she gushed. "Brady Black is every woman's dream of the bad boy ready to settle down. I've had a crush on him since I was 13. What I wouldn't do to that man if he didn't think of me as a kid."

With a giggle, Nicole grabbed the photo back. "I'll have to interview him to see, but from that reaction I would say we found our first candidate. Any other suggestions?" The folder that Mimi had brought in was brimming over with photos and handwritten essays from mothers and sisters who had nominated their sons and brothers in the hopes of a free subscription to the magazine. Most were not acceptable, typical guys with cans of beer and cowboy hats tilted to make them look more dangerous than they were. Nicole knew better. They were the type that slept in their parents' basement playing video games until they grew calluses on their thumbs. She was looking for the cream of the crop.

Twirling an errant curl around her finger, Mimi pondered the question and smiled. "Shawn Brady is definitely a contender. He's got the body and the looks to make any woman drool and he's a cop. His cousin Rex is a hottie too. He's got brains and good looks so we won't look so shallow. Phillip Kiriakis would be a good choice too. He is a cutie and a marine. Plus his dad is our publisher so that would help you get in good with Mr. Kiriakis. My brother Patrick might be good too. He's one of those tall, dark and mysterious types, always keeping women guessing. I'd also say your brother, Brandon is cream of the crop."

"Good list," Nicole responded. "I think we will find the best choice out of those." Turning back to her computer, she smiled. This might not be the most thought provoking story of her career, but it would be fun. It would also introduce her Salem.

Nicole closed the door behind her, throwing the lock and tossing her mail on the table that she had placed there for just such a purpose. Kicking off her heels, she let her tired feet sink into the plush carpet, padding her way toward the small kitchen that sat in the corner of her apartment. She rolled her head back and forth, easing the tension that had built after the long day of meetings. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, she gulped it down, turning and looking at the closed door to her bedroom. Her new dress hung there, the cream colored material glinting in the late afternoon sun that shone through the large windows along the west wall.

It was a beautiful dress, she admitted to herself as she tried to muster up the excitement for the night's event. She was in no mood to be social after having fought with advertising sales reps and graphic designers. All she wanted to do was write, not micromanage every little thing that her staff did. Mimi was too accommodating and worried about pleasing her supervisor that she could barely make a decision for herself. The reporters all eyed her with a suspicious eye, gossiping about who she must have slept with to get such a job without having spent years working her way up through the ranks at Bella. It was hard to hold her head up high.

"Any news on the bachelor hunt? Got a hot date?" Nicole's roommate asked as she glided into the room. The petite brunette was the perfect roommate. She traveled constantly, making the two bedroom apartment seem like more of a private residence. Even when she was there, she was usually quietly tucked away reading a book or out with her friends.

"Jan, you're as bad as half the girls on my staff," Nicole complained as she ran her fingers through her honey colored hair. "This is about doing a personality profile not making a love connection."

"Give it up," Jan teased as she hopped up on the kitchen counter. "You are desperate for a fling and one of these little pretty boys would be just the ticket. I'll take the rejects. I'm always up for a good time."

Nicole rolled her eyes and headed toward the bedroom she had staked out as her own, grabbing the dress as she went. It was typical that Jan would think that Nicole was doing this story for nothing more than a quick liaison with an eligible bachelor. The truth was that two years ago that would have been the case. Now Nicole was a different woman. Teasing and tantalizing men like she used to had no place in her world anymore. She wanted a normal life and this job was just the ticket to get that. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Get ready! We've got a party to go to."

"There's the Nicky that I love," Jan laughed as she headed off to her own bedroom to try to make herself into the beautiful woman that men would lust after.

Dressed in the cream colored gown, Nicole entered the ball room, carrying her shawl over her arm. Most of the invitees were already there, mingling and sipping on champagne as they discussed their power and stature amongst their contemporaries. A waiter immediately spotted her, offering her a bubbling glass of the amber liquid with a smile and wink. She shook her head, taking a deep breath as she walked the perimeter of the room, scoping out the scene for anyone that she recognized.

The usual suspects were there, flitting around in evening attire that would never see the light of day again. These were not the type of people to wear this stuff again, not when there were other designers to try. Smiling politely, Nicole nodded in the direction of Victor Kiriakis, the publisher of Bella. His son was at his side, attired proudly in his dress uniform and smiling at all the ladies he could see.

"He looks like the same spoiled brat as always," Jan commented, having caught up with Nicole after exchanging pleasantries with some old friends. "I just want to slap that smug smile off his face."

"Easy now," Nicole cautioned, raising an eyebrow to Jan's quick temper. "No need to get violent. So that's Phillip?" Remembering what Mimi had said, Nicole gave him a quick once over. He would be a good candidate for the magazine.

"The one and only," Jan said. "He's so in love with himself I would imagine that he has his own name tattooed somewhere on his body. If he wasn't so good looking and rich, people wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Daddy's money does that," Nicole muttered as she continued to glance around the room. "Mimi mentioned a few other people too. Care to help me find them?"

"Loser Lockhart," Jan grumbled under her breath. "I can't believe you gave that twit a job. What's she good at?"

"If you wanted the job you should have applied for it." Nicole silenced Jan with a hard look. "You didn't and I hired Mimi. Now point Rex Brady out to me."

"He's over there talking to his slutty sister," Jan said vacantly, uninterested in discussing him that much. "I swear the two of them probably have some sort of incestuous relationship going. It's scary how close they are. I don't care if they are twins."

"He's descent looking and I hear he is smart," Nicole answered sizing up the prospect. He was tall with messy hair and kind eyes. She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the surroundings by the way he kept fidgeting with his tie.

"He's a fucking genius. Too bad he is lousy in bed. Or so I hear."

Nicole laughed. According to Jan all men were lousy in bed. She had a standard that no one could meet. "Where is Patrick Lockhart?"

Jan shrugged her shoulders and looked bored. "I don't really know him, but I hear that he and Jennifer have gotten close, especially with him living with her. I would guess that where you find her you'll find him."

"How about Shawn Brady?" Nicole asked, as she searched the room for the blonde reporter who worked for her. She knew Jennifer by sight, but she would never have guessed her to be the type to be fooling around on her husband. The way she talked about her dear sweet Jack was sickening, all saccharine and gooey. Jack was in the hospital now, fighting for his life with some sort of disease and his dear sweet wife was carrying on with some man. It was a shock.

Jan's eyes opened wide, her breath becoming more ragged. "You don't know who Shawn Brady is?"

"I've heard you mention him," Nicole laughed. Jan had always had a thing for her former classmate, even having named a teddy bear she had after him. When Nicole and Jan met, the two of them used to discuss Shawn and her chances of finally getting him to see her for who she really was, not the spoiled rich bitch that most people assumed. "According to Mimi, he broke up with Belle."

That was obviously the best news that Jan could have heard. Her smile was huge as she pointed the young man out in the crowd. "That's him," she whispered. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Placing a hand on Jan's shoulder, Nicole shook her head. She knew that Jan could easily slip back into the depression that she had suffered from when they first met, turning around any progress that had been made. "Dr. Peters suggested that you not have any contact with him."

A dejected looking Jan nodded her head in agreement. "How are we supposed to answer the questions about us being roommates by the way? Am I supposed to tell people how we met?"

Nicole sighed, realizing that the young woman was right about the questions that were soon to come. She hated to admit it, but she and Jan were not likely roommates, as their friendship had been forged in a time of great turmoil for both of them. A recovering alcoholic, Nicole had met Jan in a treatment facility where Jan was undergoing treatment after having tried to commit suicide. They had been each other's rock in the facility, becoming fast friends and confidants. Jan knew all of Nicole's secrets, including her abusive past that had led her to drink. She had watched Nicole come to terms with the things that the alcohol made her do, including using her body to get what she wanted in life. Nicole knew about Jan's absentee parents and her obsession with Shawn, including his rejection of her. "We'll tell them that we met at the spa," Nicole said. "It was sort of a spa."

"Complete with straight jackets and electro shock therapy," Jan said snidely. With a sigh she watched as Mimi Lockhart approached Shawn and laughed at some private joke. "I guess you're right about Shawn. It's better that I avoid him now."

"You are going to get through this," Nicole said sympathetically. "We're both going to get through this."

"Nicole," Mimi said extending her hand toward her boss. "This is my dear friend Belle Black. She's a designer for the Basic Black label."

"I love your work," Nicole said with a smile plastered on her face. The evening was wearing long and her shoes were beginning to pinch her feet. "You guys are taking the fashion world by storm and making those fat cats in New York and Paris get worried about sleepy little Salem."

Belle bubbled over with excited chatter, twisting her arm through Nicole's. "I absolutely love your dress. Who designed it? It fits you fabulously. The shoes are just to die for too. I love your hair. Is that your natural color?"

Nicole sighed as she was led through the crowd and toward a side table where Belle seated them both. The perky blonde continued to rattle on and on about handbags, accessories, and shoes, dissecting the attire of everyone in attendance at the gala. If this was all the girl could talk about, Nicole could certainly see why Shawn had dumped her. He had to save his own sanity. With a fake smile on her face and an occasional nod, she pretended to listen to the poor girl's comments as she looked around the room. Everyone seemed so fake, uninterested in really being there. Just as she was about to yawn, she saw him – the man from the picture.

"There's my brother Brady!" Belle squealed, almost jumping out of her seat. "You have to meet him. We're just alike."

Nicole suppressed a groan, hoping that Belle was wrong about that. How could such a handsome man be just like his annoying baby sister? The closer she got to him, the more she could feel his eyes on her, stabbing through her as if he was trying to read her every thought. It made her nervous as she stood there, his hand clasping hers in a friendly handshake. His voice was deep and soothing, not as grating as his sister's squeaky tone. "I'm Brady Black," he stated.

"Nicole Walker," she answered with an uneven tone, made worse by the nerve endings in her hand tingling with electricity.

"Nicole works for Bella as the new editor," Belle explained, hugging her brother tightly as he still held tight to Nicole's hand. "She's absolutely amazing according to Mimi."

"I…well...I…" Nicole stammered, embarrassed beyond belief.

"If Mimi gives you praise then it's true," Brady laughed. "My sister's little friend is a good judge of character. After all, she likes me." He winked at Belle's annoyed expression and turned to Nicole to talk to her.

"Meems will kill you if you talk about her liking you," the blonde girl whined. "She'll be devastated."

Nicole could not help but think she had stumbled into a high school where secrets were being shared around a line of lockers. This was hardly adult conversation. Belle seemed mortified by the possibility that her big brother might embarrass her further, while Brady seemed mildly amused. "I'm sure that Mimi can handle herself."

"I'm sure that she can," Brady replied glibly. "What about you? How's working for my grandfather going? He can be an asshole in the boardroom."

"Your grandfather?" Nicole asked in confusion. "Mr. Kiriakis is your grandfather?" It seemed impossible to her that a man as old as he was had a son in his early twenties and a grandson in his late twenties. The family trees of Salem made her head swim.

"My mother's father," Brady clarified, finally letting go of her hand. "He is the President and CEO of Titan, largest company in the Midwest. It has divisions all over the place. London, Paris, Rome, Salem, New York."

"And you work for your father?" Nicole asked, confused by his statement. She knew that Belle was a daddy's girl, but she was not so sure about Brady. "At Basic Black."

Brady chuckled, his amusement even more evident. "No, Granddad bought up a recording company a few years ago. I run that now. Technically, I'm under the umbrella of Titan, but I run my own deal. It's quite a success."

"He's working with Chloe Lane now," Belle explained.

"As in the opera singer?" Nicole asked. She was familiar with the diva's work, having been hounded by the girl's publicist for the past week about a feature article about the local singer. Supposedly the girl was talented, but it just sounded like screeching to Nicole. "She's recording with you."

"She's trying her hand at a pop album," Brady answered with shrug. "Her management is paying me a fortune to work with her and see what we can come up with, but so far nothing that is marketable has come out of it."

"Is she here?" Belle asked, straining to see around the room. "I have some news for her about the birthday party I'm having next week for Cassie and Rex." Belle seemed infinitely younger in her pink party dress and matching bow in her blonde curls. Nicole couldn't help but notice that she and Brady were not similar at all.

"I think she was coming, but I don't know," Brady answered. "Why don't you go see if anyone has seen her?" Leading Nicole away from his sister, he smiled. "She's a bit overwhelming at times."

"So I noticed," Nicole replied, very aware of his hand resting on the small of her back. Her dress already dipped dangerously low in the back with straps crisscrossing her bronze skin. "So you produce as well as run the company."

"I like music," Brady said offhandedly. "I don't get much of an opportunity to produce, but I am doing this as a favor to my sister and to Chloe. They were friends in high school and still talk on occasion."

"It's very nice of you," Nicole said. "I don't usually do professional favors like that."

"Don't get me wrong," Brady said quietly. "If we can make an album that sells, I'm going to get a huge chunk of change out of this deal. I'm in it purely for the financial benefits."

"A man after my own heart," Nicole laughed. She was trying her best to appear to be unaffected by his close proximity. He was even more handsome in person, better than she could have imagined. She was no slouch in the looks department either, a former model with the perfect figure and face. Men usually lined up to talk to her, making her feel confident and secure. Brady had shattered that façade in a matter of seconds.

People were filtering back from the dance floor, exhausted from the hurried pace of the band's music. They fanned themselves and panted as they laughed at the other couples. Finally, the band began to play a slower ballad, encouraging the others out on the floor. Brady smiled as he leaned toward Nicole, his hand still on her back. "Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Her mouth felt dry as she nervously swallowed and nodded her head, allowing herself to be led out onto the floor. If she was intrigued by him before, she certainly was now. His arms circled around her waist as he pulled her closer, tucking her snuggly against him. She could smell the faint scent of cinnamon from the hors d'oeuvres being served on his breath mixed with the fresh scent of soap on his skin, an intoxicating combination. Through his formal attire, she could not help but be taken by his muscular form and perfect physique. She felt giddy and weak as she danced with him, almost like a girl at her first dance. "Are you enjoying working at Bella?" he asked, attempting to hold a conversation with her.

"It's interesting," she said through the haze. "I enjoy the challenge."

"The challenge? You mean like trying to decide if the article about shoes should go before or after the one on trapping a man?"

"That was mean," she said.

"Yes, it was. I apologize. What are you working on right now?"

"Actually, I'm doing some research on the men of Salem. I'm planning to do a feature story." She felt dizzy with him so close. It was tempting to just place her head on his shoulder, but that seemed a bit to intimate for someone she had just met. She resisted the urge.

"The annual bachelor issue," Brady said with a grin. "Who are the lucky guys?"

"Your name keeps coming up," Nicole said laughingly. "Mimi was all for it."

"My sister and her wacky friend are desperate to get me married off," Brady accused, rotating them around on the floor. "After I rejected the idea of dating Mimi, my sister has this sick fantasy about me and Chloe Lane. I've tried to explain to her that my interest in the diva is strictly professional now."

"Now?"

Brady grimaced at his choice of words. "Now," he clarified. "I dated her back when she first got out of school. It was brief and pretty meaningless. She left for Europe and I stayed here."

"And now that she's back?" Nicole challenged.

"I have no interest in dating her," Brady stated firmly. "If I did, I wouldn't be working with her. I don't think it would be wise. Besides, I don't want to discuss her because you are much more interesting."

He was much more of a charmer than she could have imagined, making her smile and blush on command with his silky voice and flattery. She was going to have to remain strong to keep him from realizing his allure was pulling her in. "I am more interested in finding out about you for my article," Nicole said. "Might you have some time to do an interview?"

Even his laugh was musical, she realized as he settled his face into that amused expression she was coming to adore. "You just met me and already you want to see me again?" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said, snapping out of the girlish haze that had clouded her mind. "I only think that you would be the perfect specimen for an article on bachelors. You seem quite content with your single life and I think our readers would want to know why."

"So," he said with a smile still on his lips. "You want to dissect me and use me as an example." His hands spanned her thin waist, pulling her closer to him and allowing her to feel trapped by his strength.

"I want my readers to have an entertaining article to read," she corrected. "You are certainly entertainment. That is what you provide is it not?"

He leaned closer to her, the spicy scent of him wafting through her nostrils. "Not the only service I provide," he whispered in her ear. There was something cocky and self-assured about the way he flirted with her, almost as if he knew that she would surrender to his advances. "Would you like to hear more?"

"I've heard enough," she exclaimed, pushing his hands off of her. Marching past him, she almost slapped the silly grin off of his face. "You are just like every other man out there, pretending that you are Mr. Right when all you want is a cheap thrill."

Cocking his head to the side, he examined her flabbergasted expression. "I think that you are misjudging me," he said. "I'd like a chance to set the record straight. Can we set up an appointment for an interview? Say 10 at your office tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Nicole spat. "I'll be at home."

"Then I will come there," he responded. "If that is alright with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door to their shared bathroom was open as Nicole removed the makeup from her face, splashing water onto her skin. Her dress was removed, replaced by her favorite soft robe that tied around her tiny waist and her hair was pulled back by an elastic band. She could hear Jan rummaging about in the living room, aimlessly tossing things about to look for some obscure thing that seemed important.

"I found it," the young woman exclaimed as she stood behind her roommate waving a burgundy book in the air. "This is my senior year book."

Nicole turned to her and stared curiously at the leather bound cover that showed the wear and tear of years in a box. "So?" Jan was always looking for the most obscure things, considering them important.

"That picture I was telling you about is in here." Flipping through the pages, Jan stopped at the dog eared page that was highlighted with a photograph of a young Jan and Shawn at a pep rally. They barely even acknowledged the camera in the midst of their deep conversation. "If Belle hadn't ruined it, my life would be perfect now."

Nicole smiled sadly at the picture, recognizing the wistful tone of her roommate's plea. She could not help but worry about her, knowing that Shawn was her one weakness. "I saw you talking to him tonight."

"He stopped and talked to me," Jan explained, brushing the accusation away with a swipe of her hand. "He said that he had been wondering what I was up to nowadays. Do you think he thinks about me that much?"

"Jan, there are hundreds of guys out there. Why are you so fixated on Shawn Brady? Let me fix you up with someone from work. There's a real cute graphic artist who would be perfect. He's from Texas and he's got this cute accent that is to die for. I know you guys would hit it off." Nicole was always offering to set her roommate up with someone, anyone to take her mind off of Shawn.

Shaking her head, Jan closed the book and walked out of the bathroom. "He's not Shawn. That's all that matters."

"You've got to get over this," Nicole called after her, only to be answered by the slamming door to Jan's bedroom.

Jan had laughed at Nicole as she left the next day with her coat over her shoulder. It was obvious to the young woman that her roommate was more than a little nervous at the thought of entertaining Brady Black alone in their apartment. Mimi had told her privately at the party that the editor had been drooling over the young man's picture while alone. Jan could see why. Brady was a handsome man to look at, easy going and friendly with everyone. A natural flirt, he got women to fall all over themselves to get in line for him. He was not Nicole's type though.

Since getting out of the treatment facility, Nicole had not dated at all, afraid that she would go back to her former ways. Before then she was addicted to bad boys who got her into trouble, making her try new things that she was not always comfortable with. Still, Jan had said that she could totally see Brady and Nicole together. There was something about the way they had danced the night before that made the sparks even more evident.

"I guess I'll be going," Jan called out, but Nicole did not hear her through the haze of cleaning. "See you later?" Having given up on receiving an answer, Jan left in a huff.

Nicole rearranged the magazines on the coffee table for the fourth time, making sure that they were placed perfectly around the centerpiece. She was not quite sure why she was so nervous, as she had done hundreds of interviews over the years that were much more important than this little fluff piece. Surely, she could ask him the simple questions about his idea of dream date and what he enjoyed in women. It was hardly going to be the newsworthy event that she was preparing for with all her cleaning. Even fresh cookies were baking in the oven and a kettle of water was on the stove for tea.

Wiping an imaginary piece of lint off of her sweater, she lunged for the door and opened it. Trying to look as nonchalant as she knew how. "Welcome," she said with a stern faced smile. "Please come in."

He looked even better out of his tux, with his white shirt and jeans clinging to his muscles. His leather jacket was worn and used, but still a very sexy accessory for a man like him. It smelled of that familiar scent of old leather, comforting and sexy at the same time. She wanted to bury herself in his arms, feeling his warmth and sniffing the scent of him. "Nice place," he commented as he walked into the room. "Roomy."

"It's perfect for my roommate and me," she said as she ran to pull the whistling kettle off the stove. "Tea?"

He was the type of man who would prefer a beer or something a little harsher, but she was not about to introduce alcohol into the situation. She was having enough trouble reigning in her emotions. "Sounds good."

She poured the two matching cups to the brim with the brown liquid, stirring them intently with one hand as she reached for a tray that had been prearranged with sugar packets and lemon slices. "I'm making cookies, but they are not ready yet."

"Do you feed all of your interviewees this well?" he asked with that sardonic grin of his. "Or just me?"

"I have a couple of other interviews today as well," she commented as she slid the tea over to him. "You are not the only man I will be seeing today." She hated herself for having said that to him, picturing in her mind other times that it could have been true. He made her nervous enough as it was without flashing back to a past that she was ashamed to admit out loud. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get started."

"You're not much for preliminaries," he laughed.

Getting out her tape recorder, she placed it on the table and turned it on. "So, Mr. Black. Tell me why you think you are Salem's most eligible bachelor."

He leaned against the pastel throw pillows of the couch and threw his leg up so that his ankle rested on the opposite knee. "I wouldn't categorize it like that. I prefer to say that I just haven't found the right woman yet that could convince me to settle down. I'm a people person and I like getting to know people whether that be by dating them or working with them."

"And what is it about you that makes you attractive to women?" Nicole was trying very hard not to look at him, instead concentrating on the pad of paper that she had written her questions on. Even without looking, she could hear the teasing nature of his voice and feel his eyes on her.

"I wouldn't know about that," Brady said with a laugh. "I would like to think that they find me smart, fun, and ready for anything, but I guess you would have to ask a woman. For instance, what about me is it that is attracting you?"

Clearing her throat, Nicole almost fanned herself with the pad of paper. "I am not attracted to you." Her statement was punctuated by a raise in her voice.

"I was hoping that you were," Brady said in his best attempt to seem modest. "I was planning to ask you out."

"I would have to say no," she said eyeing him carefully. "It's not very professional of me to date someone that I am writing a story about."

"You seem to care about appearances. Your apartment is just right. You wear the perfect outfit. You're worried about being seen with me. Why don't you just let your guard down? Have a little fun."

Her throat went dry despite the tea in her hand. There was something about him that made him almost irresistible, making him dangerous. The Nicole of yesteryear would have accepted the challenge, probably never making it out of the bedroom with the handsome young man. She wanted more than that now. She needed more. Most men were attentive and caring before they got her into bed, trying to woo her with attention and promises. Once she slept with them that's all they cared about. They became obsessed with her body, wanting her all the time. In her insecure youth, she had accepted that as the way life was.

"I can have fun without succumbing to you or your fake charm, Mr. Black. I'm quite capable of enjoying myself without falling into bed with you." Standing up, she walked across the room to stare out of the window. "I'm stronger than you think."

"I did not mean to insinuate that I was trying to get you into bed," Brady declared as he went to grab his coat. "I admit that I find you attractive and fun to play around with. But I think we both know that you and I are not looking for a one night stand. I was going to ask you out because I'm interested in getting to know you. I would like to understand you. If you are not interested, I will leave."

Nicole stood there quietly, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the door click behind him. She should not have had these thoughts and emotions coursing through her after having just met him. He should not be getting to her already.


End file.
